Non-woven materials are used widely in a variety of commercially-available personal care products including, for example, wipes and feminine hygiene products, such as napkins, liners, and tampons, and the like. In many of these applications, it is desirable for the non-woven materials to be “drapeable” so as to provide comfort to the user. As used herein, the term “drapeable” refers to the tendency of a material to hang in a substantially vertical fashion due to gravity when held in a cantilevered manner from one end of the material. Materials exhibiting high drapeability tend to conform to the shape of an abutting surface, such as against a user's skin, thereby tending to enhance comfort to the user of a product comprising the high-drape material.
Applicants have recognized however that conventional materials having relatively high drapeability characteristics also tend to be relatively dense, thin, and smooth, therefore lacking in a cushiony feel and/or exfoliating properties, which may further be desired in a variety of products. For example, many relatively drapeable materials have been made conventionally via spunlacing, which process tends to produce drapeable, but highly dense, materials.
Accordingly, applicants have recognized the need for non-woven materials that exhibit the highly desirable, and unique combination of high-drape and low-density properties for use in any of a variety of articles. In addition, applicants have recognized the need for unique methods of producing such materials, including, but not necessarily limited to, methods of producing such materials via the hydroentanglement of non-wovens.